Beware a Broken Heart
by Alfred's Elevator
Summary: Sherlock fell and John feels just as dead as he believes his friend to be. He finds love eventually, but when his dearest friend returns from the dead, John subconsciously pushes him away in favor of his new love. A bit dark and based very loosely on Frozen, mainly parodying the songs. Angst. Mary/John and may or not have eventual Johnlock. Spoilers
1. Broken Heart

In a London pub there was a group of men that had brought their friend down to help him forget his break up that day. In the yellow light of fake chandeliers they discussed past heartbreaks and break-ups. One downed a pint and another patted his friend on the back, smiling sympathetically. The first was drunk enough that he starts humming the tune of an old drinking song most everyone in the bar knew, but none knew the original lyrics to.

Then the man began to make up his own.

_Born sometimes of an affair_

_Or blatant lack of trying..._

The other friend of the distressed was intoxicated enough to join in gleefully, remembering the story of a man who'd gone psyco and murdered a bunch of people after his wife divorced him, claiming she fallen for another man.

_The surprise can turn you foul from fair_

_Or make you feel like dying. _Their heartbroken friend added.

Some of the men at another table heard and heard and added their own drunken distress

_A shot through the heart!_ One shouted

_Cold, Unfair!_ two more chimed in.

_Left for beauty_ and older woman added.

A nearby tailor scoffed _Or reasons unclear!_

Many eyes slid over to a known widower hunched in a corner and all the singers dropped their voices drastically as they added

_When death comes will you part_

_Beware a broken heart..._

_Tender!_ A married man shouted, speaking up for love

A young woman and her date smiled attach other and added _Romantic!_

_Gentle!_ an elder woman added, wistfully remembering her late husband.

A man fond of traditional values added O_ld_

All five sang together_ Love is a warmth-_

_That can turn cold!_ Cut in another, laughing at his interference.

A reporter spoke up. _Love has killed one-_

_Love has killed ten-_ a writer chimed

_LOVE HAS KILLED A HUNDRED MEN!_

Bellowed a policeman.

_HA!_ Many of the pub's patrons raised their glasses to that

A man in the back got to his feet and cast some money into his table, clearly fed up with the topic. Most would age him in his mid-forties, with silver mixing with his short blond hair paired with worn face and hands that said he'd seen a lot.

Intoxicated, he yelled "OH SOD OFF, ALL OF YOU!" As he made his way to the door, stepping out watched intently by a silent crowd.

When he was gone a young man asked "What got into him?"

The bartender, an elderly male keen on gossip and the latest news, was quick to speak up with a laugh. "You mean you don't know? That was John Watson, prime example of a broken heart. You boys must've hit a sore spot too soon."

"Poor Sherlock, John too..." Muttered a woman The young man turned to her.

"Who?"

She looked up, seemingly mildly pleased at getting attention. She must've been lonely, he figured. "Sherlock Holmes, genius detective. You really don't keep up with the news, do you?" He shrugged.

"Well, Sherlock was John's secret lover, and they-"

"Oh come off it!" A smug male shouted at her. "They weren't together!"

He shut up when a few passionate cries of protest broke from the crowd. It seemed everyone was listening to the woman. She smiled and started singing the tune from before again.

_Such a case of much despair_

_For any man left pining_

_Sherlock jumped off of the room_

_And in his blood was lying-_

The bartender picked up happily, much to her disappointment.

_A shot in the dark, John pushed through_

_Pulse was gone!_

_Soul was too!_ Sadly shouted a gay couple who had been silent until then.

The bartender finished the rather vague recount.

_Watson's love was dead I fear_

_John makes to depart_

_Left with a broken heart.._

John did indeed intend to leave London, as he could hardly walk past Bart's without breaking down. He kept seeing Sherlock in the shadows everywhere he looked, and was haunted by the consulting detective's voice.

He walked down the unbusy street alone, gaze downward as he made his way towards the empty and broken flat he'd shared with Sherlock, the words of the drunks stinging in his mind and chest.

A lone figure watched him from the rooftops across the street. His long coat drifted gently in the soft wind and moonlight turned his dark hair silver. The man watched Dr. Watson as if he were a statue, completely unmoving besides a deepening frown and a furrowing brow. He took what might have bern his first breath, a sigh. Then he turned his back soundlessly and walked away, mind on the plane he had to catch and on his lost companion.

•••••••

Author's Note:

So, this is a story loosely based on Disney's Frozen. I didn't think it qualified completely as a crossover, as none of the characters from the two worlds meet and the plot straysfar enough that it has it own story. All I took was the tunes of the songs and a few plot ideas. The title is subject to change later. Please review with what I can improve so I can better my writing. Favorites and follows are always appreciated, but not as much as reviews.

Thanks so much for reading, see you next chapter!


	2. For the First Time Since the Fall

John Watson grinned as he made reservations for that night at a fancy restaurant and nodded. When he got out onto the street his whistles the song in his head- something from that movie Mary had insisted they see. Mary Morstan, his girlfriend and hopefully soon-to-be wife. He decided to take a stroll around London, where he had moved back to about three months ago and now lived with Mary.

When he found himself in an unfamiliar street, he found himself singing, anticipation making him giddy.

_My mind is cheering; so's my heart_

_I'd thought they'd both been torn apart_

_Who knew that Mary'd be what it takes?_

_For years I've mourned for Sherlock's death_

_Constantly told that I'm a mess_

_Now I propose only to the best_

_The anticipation kills me_

_This will take some nerve_

_But wow am I so ready to wed her!_

_'Cause for the first time since the fall_

_I am laughing, I feel light_

_For the first time since the fall_

_Sherlock's off my mind!_

_I don't know if she'll reject me, but come on what's that chance?_

_For the first time in forever _

_I'll go out like a champ_

"I can't wait to see her face tonight, I've finally met _the_ one!" He _actually_ shouted to a startled homeless man, who waved him on encouragingly with an awkward smile.

_Tonight, imagine me suit and all_

_She's there sitting straight and tall_

_The woman that I love and live for_

_She suddenly sees me move my hand _

_Her weight shifts like she's on hot sand_

_But then the waiter brings us both our food_

_Then we laugh and I stop, nervous_

_She opens her eyes wide_

_As finally I put out ring-wise!_

He smiles at the picture in his mind, not noticing the path his feet took him.

_For the first time since the fall_

_I have dated, I've found love_

_For the first time since the fall_

_I finally feel I've won_

_And I know now that I'm ready_

_But I hope Mary is too_

_Because for the first time since the fall_

_I don't feel so blue!_

••••••••••

Sherlock Holmes sighed at the man. "You don't have any cakes?"

The man laughed. "Not as large as you want 'em, sir."

Sherlock considered this. Perhaps people-sized cake wasn't normal.

He wandered out onto the street, his chest constricted. He was /nervous/ to see John: What will he say; what will John think? He shook his head and walked on, looking up at the rooftops.

_I let John in, I let him see_

_Let him change the man I was to be_

_Concealed my feels, then they started to show_

_John changed me and I want him to know_

Sherlock:_ It's finally the day_

John :_ finally the day_

Sherlock:_ Nerves won't go away_

John: _Though I've planned what I will say_

Sherlock pulled out his phone

_Mycroft, locate John straight away!_

The elder Holmes brother blinked as he tried to decide why the hell the single-line phone conversation had been sung to him. _I'm agape!_

John: _for the first time since the fall_

Sherlock: _I let John in, I let him see_

John: _Sherlock's not weighing on my mind_

Sherlock: _Let him change the man I was to be_

John: _For months I've been a lonely bum_

Sherlock:_ Conceal_

John: B_ut now I've finally found love_

Sherlock: _Conceal my feels, don't let them show!_

John: _And I'll know before tomorrow _

_If I will be engaged!_

_For the first time since the fall_

_Everything's gone my way_

John was so elated by his pep-talk -or pep-song- that he charged forward a few steps in glee, colliding accidentally and painfully with a man on the pavement.

John kept his feet but the man fell on his back, hitting his head rather hard. He clutched it in pain for a moment, eyes closed

John stared in shock.

The man glared up at him and then froze as well.

Silence.

Staring.

Sherlock smiled weakly.

John erupted. "No! DAMN IT! NO! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE DOING, THIS!"

Sherlock got to his fear, a little worse for wear. "Be doing what?" He asked, keeping his arms extended slightly as the world rocked.

"Reappearing after two FUCKING years."

Sherlock hummed. "It's the best time I could have done it."

John glared. "_The best time you could have done it_ was two YEARS AGO!"

"Quit shouting." Sherlock sighed. "You're making a spectacle of us."

"Like you _didn't_ when you jumped off the hospital!?" John said, still shouting, albeit a bit more quietly.

"I had reasons for that that included needing to make it a spectacle. You have no need to be shouting."

John literally _growled_ as he pushed Sherlock up against a building. "Shut the hell up, Sherlock! For once in your life!"

"That's not-"

"I SAID SHUT UP."

Sherlock swallowed, untimely noticing the proximity of John's lips.

Both of them thought in sync:_This will be a long day._

* * *

Hello agan! I'm on a roll here, aren't I? Hope you enjoyed! A constructively critical review is worth a thousand favorites. Or, well, maybe like fifteen.

Also, I know Sherlock saying _feels_ was a bit unprofessional, but come on here, guys. I have, like, nine songs to parody here and am working on other fics as well.

Fun Fact: The trial name for this fic was _Sherozen._


End file.
